KND Couple One-Shots: Valentines Day
by Key Supersam
Summary: Many operatives use this day as a perfect opportunity to celebrate the day of love. But let's see these couple of operatives celebrate this special holiday. Pairings include: 1/362, 60/86, 2/5, 3/4, 83/84, 23/35, and now more. Taking request for shippings and couples.
1. Meatball Sandwiches

**Here you guys go... KND couple oneshots and my first couple oneshots. Here are the couples in order: 1/362, 60/86, 2/5, 3/4, 83/84, and 23/35. Anyway, hopefully I can have all them up by night... hopefully. This isn't part of my KND story Operation: HEART. Oh and I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or any characters. So let's have Courting Commanders go first or their real names Nigel and Rachel.**

* * *

It was a lonely night in the moonbase cafeteria, everyone was out on Earth celebrating Valentines Day with crushes, admirers, and boyfriends/girlfriends. Rachel sat alone on a table, eating her meatball sandwich slowly. Her friends and family were out having dinner, or taking a romantic walk in the park. It wasn't that she hated Valentines Day, she actually thought it was a great holiday. But it was mostly the love that got to her. Seeing these lovers together and her... alone. Rachel put it out of her mind and kept munching the sandwich.

"Thought I would find you here," an english accent broke the silence.

Rachel smiled softly, "what other sector leader would look for me here, Numbuh 1?"

Nigel layed his tray next to her and sat.

"So... why are you here Rachel? Shouldn't you be out with your boyfriend," Nigel said.

Rachel did a short laugh and took another bite of her sandwich. "Last time I checked, my boyfriend was imaginary and I was seven," the blond admitted.

"Was he handsome?"

Rachel looked at him crazy, "are you serious? What you jealous or something?"

"I said, was he handsome."

She blushed, "he might have been... a little cute like you."

It was Nigel's turn to laugh, "what was your first kiss like with him?"

"Uno!"

"Ok, ok. Just a joke, but that's not the reasons I came here."

Rachel raised a brow, "then what was the reason?"

"Reasons," he corrected. "And one was to buy you a meatball sandwich since you put my food under your tab."

She smiled, "and the other?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Rachel blushed, thinking for a minute.

"Yes." The Supreme Leader answered.

Nigel leaned toward in, emerging a kiss from the two.

Rachel melted with it for another minute before pulling back.

"So? How about that other meatball sandwich?"

* * *

**Now that's what should have happened in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D, I mean really Mr. Warburton. No kiss. Well at least Nigel broke up with Lizzie. Anyways to Yelling Trooper!**


	2. Canadian Bacon

**Now who else is a Yelling Trooper? I am! So let's see... Fanny and Patton huh? The two never had been seen together, but with their personality similar. Enjoy these yellers, because my ears hurt from them. Oh, I just enjoy them because of their love/hate relationship.**

* * *

"Ugh! De stoopid holiday, with stoopid love and stoopid romance," the Head of Decommissioning walked across the pathways of the park under the moon. "Why would anyone ever like this stoopid holiday?"

"I don't know maybe because it's the only time of the year where you can express you romance," a black hair canadian boy walked passed her.

Fanny stopped and looked back to see no other then the Artic Training Sergeant. "Drilovsky..." Fanny folded her arms, "thought ye'd be with a girl since it's Valentines Day and ye should be doing romantic things and all that yuck stuff."

Patton turned and came over to face her, "love isn't yuck... it's great and fun. Plus I only wanted to spend my Valentines Day with a girl I really do love."

The Irish girl stood in shock, "ye mean Numbuh 14?"

He chuckled, "why would I go out with her... I bet ya she's going out with Numbuh 13 anyway."

"Numbuh 10?" Fanny raised a brow.

Patton shook his head, "nope."

"Then who?"

"Easy... you."

Her face flushed red, almost as much as her hair.

"Wh... why meh?" She asked.

"Because your almost as hot as canadian bacon."

"Canadian bacon is ham."

"But good though."

"Ok ye had your joke, but seriously? Yer de most liked boy in de KND and ye actually would want me to be yer Valentine?" Fanny said unsure.

"Why wouldn't I. Your better then canadian bacon anyway."

"Stop with de canadian bacon."

Patton laughed. "Ok, ok but of course I want you to be my Valentines," Patton replied. "Everytime your in danger, I always want to be there to save you because I care. Your an amazing girl and I really do love you, so will you be my Valentines?"

Fanny leand in and kissed him.

They broke apart, then emerged a smile.

"Of course Ay'd be ye Valentines."

"Good, but canadian bacon still taste better."

"Grr..." the redhead pushed him and walked away.

Patton stood up, chasing after her, "oh come on Fanny! Wait up! Let's get something for dinner!"

* * *

**Ha! tough luck Patton, well Fanny is one of a kind. And I really mean one of a kind, but she's still my third favorite character. Next up is... 2/5 or Giraffe Ninjas as other call them. **


	3. Nobody's Perfect

**Giraffe Ninjas! or their names Hoagie/Abby or their Numbuhs 2/5. Anyway... what would this chapter name be? I don't even know. Anyways I'll come up with something in the next hour or so... then I'll have to go and most likely update this tomorrow. Oh I hope I can do finish this and 3/4 by tonight.**

* * *

Another invention by Hoagie blew up again, right in his face this time.

The American boy took a sighed in failure, _was dad this bad with his projects. _

Hoagie stood up in disappointment and climbed to his bed.

"This is the fifth time this week, trying a new vehicle and once again it fell apart!" Hoagie yelled slapping himself, "stupid!"

"Baby! Your not stupid!" A voice came below him.

Hoagie leaned over to the side to see an African/French American girl looking up at him.

"Baby, your not stupid at all," Abby said. "Your the smartest operative in this sector and one of the smartest in KND."

"But my invention exploded right in front of me," he explained.

"That doesn't mean a thing." She started climbing up to meet with him.

"Then what does it mean?"

Abby stood on the ladder looking right at him, "it mean's we're all going to fail at something. We're not the best at everything and might not succeed on what we're best at. Look what Numbuh 5 is saying that no one is perfect, and if they are. Then wow, but Hoagie you're great at inventing, piloting, and kissing."

Hoagie looked at her confused, "how do you know if I am a great kisser?"

Without a hesitation, the two kissed.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Told you Numbuh 5 knows your a great kisser," Abby commented. "And my older sister might have told me."

Hoagie chuckled lightly, "hey um... Abby, since their is hours left til Valentines over. Will you be my Valentines?"

The girl smiled, "Numbuh 5 says yes."

He raised his arms in happiness, "yes! Woo hoo!"

"Ok come on, let's go get dinner before it's curfew."

Hoagie leaped out his bed and climbed down the ladder following Abby outside the treehouse.

* * *

**Yay! 2/5 is out! Now only 3 more to go to for tonight. Only 3/4, 83/83, and 23/35 left. Then I might do other couples tomorrow, but I want those ones down for tonight. Oh and more Operation: HEART during the weekend. Anyways enjoy.**


	4. Rainbow Monkey Bikinis

**ay it's time for 3/4, or Panda Warriors, or Kuki/Wally. The most popular shipping in KND, I'm guessing. Anyways... who comes up with these names Panda Warriors, Giraffe Ninjas, Courting Commanders, and more. Oh right... us shipping fans. Ok enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you done yet Kuki?" The Aussie gripped the boxes full of rainbow monkey outfits, "we've been here for like hours..."

Kuki took two pair of shirts and looked at one another, "oh don't be silly Wally. We've only been here for ten minutes."

"Yeah and you basically bought the whole entire store," Wally rearranged the positions of the the boxes.

Kuki shook her head in disappointment, then shrieked as she dropped everything she was holding and ran over to a stand, where a rainbow monkey was sitting.

"Is that the new _Rainbow Monkey Valentines Bikini_?" Kuki squealed.

"Yep and buy it now to get your own Valentines Bikini to match you rainbow monkey," the store clerk held up her size of swimsuit.

Without a hesitation, Kuki grabbed it and went to nearest dressing room.

Wally followed, putting the boxes down, then sitting by a bench in front of the dressing rooms.

The blond hair boy thought, _ugh... this is not how I wanted to spend my Valentines Day. I bet Numbuh 1 is enjoying his meatball sandwich with 362, Numbuh 60 taking 86 on a romantic walk, and 2 and 5 are at dinner. Can this get any better?_

Kuki walked out of the dressing with her rainbow monkey, in the new bikini.

"Well what you think?" Kuki asked.

Wally was speechless, he just stood there with his eyes wide open and jaw hanging out.

"Wally, what do you think?" Kuki asked again.

The Aussie just looked at her with silence.

"Wally!"

"Huh... what?" He snapped out of his thoughts, "oh yeah it's great hehe."

Kuki smiled, "aw... thank you Wally."

She went up and hugged him, "happy Valentines."

Wally blushed, "not a valentines without you being my Valentines. So will you?"

Kuki put him down and blushed herself, "ok!"

She leaned down to kiss him, as he kissed her back.

At the corner of the room, the store clerk smirked.

"Ha... boys. Want to go play with their video games and everything until they find a girl in a bikini and kiss her," she said. "That's what Valentines all about isn't it... love."

* * *

**Haha... that's what it really is. I can only imagine how Kuki would lean down and kiss him. Haha! Anyways next on my list. Koala Pirates! ... oh right! Sonya and Lee, I knew that. Kinda. Let's see what their Valentines is like.**


	5. Hat or No Hat?

**This is my youngest couple yet in these one-shots. Guess I have to keep it slow... Ok, so let's see Koala Pirates. Wait! Where are they're eye patches, hooks, and wooden legs? I think I'm watching to much Pirate of the Carribean...**

* * *

"Lee... I know it's Valentines and all, but do we have to watch this movie in the dark," the seven year old blond girl said to her teammate.

Lee flicked his yo-yo up and down, "don't worry Sonya... I'll be there the entire time."

"Promise?" Sonya said sweetly.

"Promise." Lee smiled.

* * *

After Movie. The two kids came out laughing.

"See Sonya, that was cool," Lee chuckled.

Sonya finished her laughing and looked at him, "yeah... I guess it wasn't all bad."

They sat on a near by bench, smiling at one another.

"Hey Lee, I just wanted to let you know. Thank you," Sonya's smile turned sweeter.

"Totally." Lee flicked his yo-yo more.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Lee, do you ever take your hat off," the blond girl asked.

"Only when I take a shower," Lee replied.

"So... you sleep with it on?"

"Always."

"Oh..." she looked away. "Can I take it off?"

Lee held his yo-yo and looked at her, "well... I guess."

Sonya reached for the boy's hat, she hesitated at first but went along with it. Sonya took it off and revealing the boy's messy black hair, all over the place.

She chuckled.

"What?" Lee asked.

Sonya tugged on the hat. "Nothing... it's just that, you look different with it off."

"Is that bad?"

"No... but I like you with it on," the seven year old placed the hat back on the boy's head and let out a smiled. "Gives you more character."

Lee blushed, "th...thanks."

"Hey Lee," Sonya said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my Valentines?"

Lee let out a smile, "totally."

Sonya kissed him on the cheek leaving a blush for both of them.

* * *

**Well, since they are only about seven. I didn't want them to kiss yet, so let's start out slow for them. Anyways next is... 23/35 or Virginia and Bartie. Aw... there isn't a nickname for them. Well you guys come up with it. By the way that might be the last Valentines or maybe more. Lol you decide. Now, where's my pirate hook?**


	6. It's Not Cheating

**Last one probably. This is most likely my last couple for tonight or I might do couple more. But the other couples, including this one are all my favorite shippings in KND. So let's see what... 23/35 or Virginia/Bartie have for us. Man... I can't think what their shipping name would be. Lol.**

* * *

"I'm going to get you Bartie!" The goth girl started smashing the buttons on the controller.

Bartie's thumbs started to go numb at hitting every button, "oh no you're not Virginia!"

The two KND operatives played from morning all the way to night, with only two breaks.

"You're going down Stork!"

"In your dreams Sims!"

It was the last level, and Virginia was in the lead.

"Yes!" Virginia stood up, arms raised. "I win again!"

Bartie looked at the tv with shock, "how...? Th...That's the second time."

Virginia smirked. "What? Didn't expect to be beaten by a girl?" She said.

"Hey! It's only two and two! This last game shall see who's victor."

Few minutes later...

"Ha! Eat this Sims!" Bartie was on verge to victor.

"No! No! No!" Virginia held the controller tight, smashing the buttons like crazy.

He looked over to her, "out of tricks! What now?"

"This!"

Virginia pushed him to the ground and kissed him.

She lifted back up and destroyed Bartie's ship on the game, "yes!"

The girl looked back at the ground to see him staying still looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Bartie? Bartie are you?"

Bartie snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "you cheated."

Virginia grinned, "it's not cheating when _you're_ out of focus."

"But I didn't expect that?"

"But you enjoyed it?"

Bartie turned red, looking at the ground. "Would it be crazy if I told you it was my first kiss?" He asked.

"Of course not. Would it be crazy if it was my first kiss?"

The boy glared at her, "I was your first kiss?"

Virginia turned red, "well... it is Valentines and I wanted to at least have my first kiss on this holiday."

"You know it's kinda girly of you with all this love," Bartie folded his arms.

"Romance might be a little girly. So anyway Stork... will you be my Valentines."

"I would love to Sims, oh and by the way. You're going down!"

Bartie grabbed the controller from her hand and threw it across the room, then went to take his controller.

"Hey you cheated!" Virginia shouted.

"Not cheating when _you're _out of focus."

* * *

**Still thinking of the shipping name... gah! What would it be? Anyways, I like this one though. It seems like they would be playing a video game and have their first kiss while doing so. I have to admit, when Bartie punched the teen and started showing seens with them in the series. It actually seemed like they were trying to get them as a couple. But I will do a couple more... I enjoyed doing this. Oh and be aware Operation: HEART is coming out during the weekend. Now goodbye for now. Request who you want next in the Reviews!**


	7. Gorgeous and Cute

**Now taking request and I'll keep continuing these one-shots since people like them. Anyways this shipping is 10/11.0 request by Gamewizard2008. I'm not really familiar with the characters, but seen the episode C.O.U.C.H and they do look cute together. So... hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"The toiletnator should have wrapped up it's paper and flushed away." Numbuh 11.0 laughed at his terrible joke, angering Numbuh 10.

The leader took a deep breath and smiled to the camera, "that's our show tonight... hope to see you again tomorrow and have a wonderful Valentines Day."

The red light on the film camera. "That's a wrap fellow operatives," Numbuh 9-Film said.

Eva jumped out of her chair and walked out of the room.

"What's with her?" Kade asked.

His sector just shrugged and looked at one another.

"Maybe, because of Valentines Day today and no one has asked her to be their Valentines," Numbuh 11-Teen entered.

"Really?" Kade raised a brow, "but... she's the most popular and cutest girl in KND."

The sector smriked.

"Kade has a crush! Kade has a crush!" Numbuhs 1-8-5-7 and 9-Film sung in a lullaby.

The Anchorman blushed, "wh...what? I may be attracted to her... I mean-"

"Then go ask her to be your Valentines," Numbuh 11-Teen replied, pushing him out the door.

The boy gulped and walked over to his crush's door, then knocked on it.

"Come in," the voice on the other side said.

Kade entered the room, seeing Eva on her bed.

"H...hey Eva, ar...are you ok?" He asked.

Eva looked up at him, so innocently. "I'm alright."

"You sure? You exited the room sad and now you're kind of..."

"Do you love me?"

Kade's eyes lit up, "w... well, yeah. I've known you since we were eight and you were so gorgeous then like you are now, bu... but everyone in Kids Next Door has a crush on you. Including me and I didn't know who you would have picked."

Eva smiled, "you're pretty cute your self."

The boy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh... Eva, will you be my Valentines?"

"I thought you would never ask," she jumped off the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes."

"There is a new chinese diner that opened up in the main streets of Louisiana, want to go?" He asked.

"Sure."

The pair walked out of their treehouse, not taking they're eyes off each other.

* * *

**Aww... now that I wrote this, I actually see them more as a couple. They are cute. I also used the names Gamewizard2008 did for the two operatives. Well hope you enjoy that one-shot Gamewizard2008 and all you other readers. Remember, now taking request. Leave a review of who you want next.**


	8. Revenge

**AdventurousDame1123 suggested I do** **Harvey and Mushi together, might not make sense but hey she was right. I want to try to make those two together. And I could see them together causing trouble for Nigel and Hoagie, haha. Oh hopefully Rachel and Kuki can save the boys from those two evil kids.**

* * *

Mushi cried and cried on a bench, in the park. _Stupid Sandy and his stupid tricks! He dumps me the day before Valentines for another... another_, the seven year old started crying harder.

"Hey are you ok?" A voice behind her said.

Mushi turned around to face a buck teeth boy.

"Wh...who are you?" She asked, sniffing.

The boy stood up proudly, "I'm Numbuh 363 or Harvey McKenzie. I'm the Soopreme Leader's little brother."

"Ok... the why are you here?" Mushi continued asking questions.

Harvey went over to the bench and sat next to her. "My sector is out on Valentines Day with their dates and my sister is with..." he clinched his fist. "Uno."

"Uno?" She raised a brow, "who's that?"

"Nigel Uno... he's the leader of Sector V and my sister's crush."

"Sector V," the Japanese girl held her breathe. "Hoagie Gilligan."

"Numbuh 2? You seem to have a dislike for him."

"He got me grounded for life and I've been itching for revenge."

"Then how you get out of the house?" Harvey scratched his head.

"I sneaked out, didn't want to be there for another minute in my room," Mushi replied.

The Polish boy smirked, "revenge you say? I could help you get back at Numbuh 2 and I'll get my revenge on Uno."

Mushi blushed a bit, "together?"

"Together."

"Ok, it's time to get our revenge." She jumped off the bench and started to walk away.

Harvey grabbed her hand (or sleeve I should say), "wait! It's Valentines Day let's just let them enjoy their holiday."

"But I thought you hated that Uno kid with your sister?" Mushi asked.

"I do, but I wanted to enjoy myself with you."

This time Mushi turned red all over and her eyes widened, "me...me?"

"What other girls are there for me right now? Besides, you're cute."

"O...ok."

"Will you be my Valentines?"

The seven year old girl thought, _Sandy was just a big jerk breaking up with me for another girl. But I have cutie Harvey._

"Yes, I'll be your Valentines Harvey."

The two held hands the entire time, looking up at the stars. Both enjoying each other's company and planning on hiding their soon to be victims bodies tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow... those two kids are sinister both here and in the series. Don't worry I think Nigel and Hoagie will be fine, they got Rachel and Abby by their sides. Well... hopefully they can find their Valentines bodies. (Gulps) So... we'll see who's the next couple is. In the mean time, I'm watching KND and writing Operation: H.E.A.R.T. Remember to favorite, follow, review (and request), and most importantly enjoy!**


End file.
